I Know What You're Thinking
by Ami Ree
Summary: (RGB) You can't create something that is alrady there.
1. Default Chapter

I own none of these people...except maybe the higher beings. The rest are owned by Columbia Pictures, Ackroyd and Ramis. This story was written quite a while ago and I give full credit for this idea to a Star Trek: The Next Generation episode I never saw. But the basic premise sounded real good.

I Know What You're Thinking

Deep in the mists, two beings were talking.  
  
**My experiments are not yet finished,** said one. **I must find out how far two beings would go for each other.  
**  
**That type of kindness was lost with the old days,** said the other being. The first shook it's head.  
  
**I don't believe so. I believe it still lives, if one digs deep enough to find it.  
**  
The first being waved towards a mirror. The picture showed a young woman sitting at a desk, watching four men get out of a car.  
  
**Behold, my new subjects,** it spoke. **I have been watching them long, and I believe they hold the qualities I am looking for. I just have to bring them out.  
**  
**You are wrong,** the other said. The first smiled gently.  
  
**Watch and see my friend, watch and see.** **  
  
**  
Janine sat at her desk, her radio playing low, watching the Ghostbusters get out of the car. As usual, her eyes were riveted to Egon, without being obvious. She'd learned to watch him discreetly a little after she'd started working for them. If only you knew what I was thinking, she thought to herself, smiling slightly. I wonder what you'd do.  
  
"More paperwork Janine," Ray called out, waving papers at her.  
  
She turned her attention to him briefly, smiling. "That's fine, I've run out of things to do anyway."  
  
Her attention was riveted back to Egon as he slipped out of his dirty coveralls. Oh God, he's stripping again, she thought, her temperature suddenly rising slightly. That alone usually gave her dreams to die for at night. She was so absorbed in watching Egon she didn't realize what was going on until it was too late.  
  
_Did it get bright in here?_ she thought, before she felt the familiar tingle of being pulled out of this world. She screeched.  
"Help!" she screamed. Four heads snapped towards the reception desk to see Janine glowing and then rapidly fading.  
  
"Not again." Peter groaned.  
  
"Janine!" Ray and Egon yelled, running towards the desk.  
  
'Don't touch her!" Winston yelled, he and Peter following. Egon didn't hear, or pay attention. He reached the desk first and reached out, grabbing Janine's hand. He shouted in alarm, and Janine screeched again. Then they were gone. **Now watch,** the first being said. **It may take a while, but we have enough time.  
  
What if they fail?** the other asked.  
  
The first shook it's head. **They won't fail.**


	2. thinking2

Egon woke up first. All he could feel was wetness. He couldn't see anything. Blindly, he felt around, searching both for Janine and for a clue as to here they were. Janine had to be here. He remembered grabbing for her, then a bright light, then...nothing. As far as he could figure, they were in a cave of some sort. But he had no idea where. Who have we angered this time? he thought wearily. His hand touched something warm. He felt further, and was greeted by Janine's voice.  
  
"Watch your hands, mister."  
  
He pulled back, his face coloring slightly. "You're here."  
  
"Where else would I be? God, where are we now?" Why can't I see?  
  
"I think we're in a cave. There isn't any light, and I can't see either."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You asked why you couldn't see."  
  
"I didn't ask that." she said. _Egon?  
_  
"What?"  
  
_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...  
_  
"Janine, what is the problem?" he asked, getting frustrated. _She's getting hysterical_.  
  
"I am not getting hysterical," she snapped. He jerked back. He hadn't said that out loud.  
  
"Something's wrong," she said. _I'm not talking to you._  
  
His eyes widened. He didn't hear that. That came from inside his mind. That meant... _Oh shit_.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." she said.  
  
"Where are you?" he said, feeling around again. Something weird was going on and he needed to sort it out. He felt her touch his arm.  
"I'm right here," she said softly. He grabbed her hand and stood up, bringing her with him.  
  
"We have to find out a way to get out of here, or at least into some sunlight."

Back at headquarters, the remaining Ghostbusters were quickly going into overdrive.  
  
"What now?" Peter asked. "It's been quiet, we've been good. As far as I know, we haven't pissed anyone off too badly."  
  
Ray led the three up to the third floor and into the lab. He rummaged through piles of papers and books. "I have no idea what's going on," he admitted.  
  
"But why Janine?" Winston asked. "And why Egon? Why not one of us?"  
  
"I suspect it's because he touched her first," Ray answered. "If I'd gotten there first, Egon would be here right now, trying to figure out a way to get us out of wherever we ended up."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question," Winston said. "What do they want them for? I hope it isn't anything too drastic."  
  
Peter snorted. "Then they've got the wrong two people." Janine held on to Egon's hand, letting him feel his way out of this cave. She felt his hand tighten it's grip on hers and smiled. _Well, this is nice_, she thought.  
  
"I don't see anything nice about it," she heard Egon say in the darkness.  
  
She cursed softly. "I was being sarcastic," she lied, trying to figure out a way to get rid of this telepathy, and soon. She didn't know how long she could go without slipping up. And slipping up was definitely the last thing she wanted to do in front of Egon.  
  
"There's light ahead," Egon said.  
  
Janine could see it too. A small point of light that was slowly getting larger. After a while, they reached the opening of the cave. Egon stopped suddenly, staring at what lay outside.  
  
_Oh my God._  
  
"What?" Janine asked, running into him. She peeked around him, and gasped. Outside was the lushest forest she'd ever seen. There were types of fruit trees, and foliage she'd never seen before. In the distance, she could hear a waterfall. She looked around, spotting several different types of birds and animals that didn't either seem to notice them or care. Her mind went back to her childhood lessons at Sunday school. Quickly she glanced down at herself, and sighed quietly. She was still wearing clothes.  
Egon turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"You were thinking about something. What?"  
  
"It just...It reminded me of a place I learned about in Sunday lessons when I was little."  
  
Egon looked back at the green. "Impossible, if there were such a place as Eden, it was placed somewhere in South America, I believe."  
  
Janine sighed again. "I didn't say it was, I just said it reminded me of paradise."  
  
Egon let go of her hand, and pulled out his P.K.E. meter. His attention was now into finding out where they were and if it was paranormal.  
  
Janine found a rock and sat down, watching him. _I swear he takes that thing everywhere_.  
  
He turned, and glanced at her briefly, and she knew he heard her.  
  
_Get out of my mind_. she thought. She was surprised to get a response.  
  
_If I could, I would._  
  
She got up off her rock and wondered off the opposite way. She needed to get away from him for a while. She smiled, there was something she never thought she'd hear herself say or think. However, she was being rhetorical earlier when she had wondered what he'd do if he knew what she was thinking. That last thing she needed was Dr. Egon Spengler digging through her thoughts. The thought alone gave her chills. She knew they wouldn't come out of this adventure unscathed. If they came out of it still talking to each other, she'd be shocked.  
  
She stopped, looking around. Two things came to mind; that she'd wandered too far off,  
she'd been lost in thought, and there wasn't any reprimand. Did their link only go so far?  
  
_Janine? Where are you?  
_  
She sighed. So much for that theory.  
  
_Janine!  
_  
_Hold on, I'm on my way._ she thought. Walking back the way she'd come, she headed back towards where Egon was. She stopped suddenly, feeling relief wash over her. She wasn't relieved about anything. Her eyes widened. Oh no, she couldn't even hope for that. He just had to be worried about her because she'd left without telling him where she was going.  
  
She stepped into the clearing, seeing Egon looking around. He turned as she stepped out of the foliage. His expression went from relief to irritation. "Tell me before you leave suddenly, please," he said.  
  
"You were busy," she stated.  
  
"It's getting dark," he said, ignoring her last comment. "We need to find shelter before sunset."  
  
"There's a perfectly good cave over there," she said.  
  
He shook his head. "No. It could be occupied during the evening. We'll have to find other shelter." He started walking towards the west, leaving Janine no choice but to follow. 


	3. Thinking3

**See? Already they argue and draw away,** the second being said.  
  
**They are not used to such closeness of the mind. That will pass. Then the experiments will begin**.

Egon found a small alcove of rocks large enough to fit both and cover them from the elements. Janine had been picking up sticks on their way. She dropped them in front of the alcove.  
  
"There, now we have light, and heat," she stated, rubbing her arms.  
  
The sun had just gone down when they settled in, the fire lit, dinner found. It was just fruit, but neither had eaten since lunch.  
  
Janine sat next to the fire, not wanting to wonder about sleeping arrangements. There weren't sleeping bags here, and they couldn't keep the fire going all night. She wasn't about to suggest anything..  
  
"This fire isn't going to last all night," Egon said, breaking the silence. Janine looked over at him.  
  
'I know."  
  
"We're going to have to conserve body heat."  
  
Janine looked at him. "Excuse me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"We'll have to share body heat," he repeated.  
  
Her mind went blank. She knew what sharing body heat entailed but she wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
_He can't mean..._ her thoughts trailed off.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean," he said. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Stop that," she told him.  
  
For the first time since they were pulled from the firehouse, he smiled. Hesitantly, she went to him, laying down by the fire. She felt him lay down next to her and place an arm over her waist.  
  
"Just watch your hands," she joked nervously, "Or I'm filing sexual harassment when we get home."  
  
"Go to sleep, Janine," he chuckled. "You're virtue is safe with me."Peter awoke late in the evening. He checked the clock, then Ray's bed. It was empty. Yawning, he climbed out of bed and walked towards the open doors of the lab. Ray was inside, sound asleep amid papers and books. Peter smiled. Ray hadn't stopped searching since Egon and Janine disappeared. He tapped Ray on the shoulder gently.  
  
"Ray, it's time to go to bed."  
  
Ray sat up slightly, rummaging through papers.  
  
"I have to find out what's going on; where they are."  
  
Peter touched Ray on the arm, stopping him.  
  
"Ray it's late," he said. "You aren't going to do any good falling asleep. Go to bed, we'll start fresh in the morning."  
  
Ray nodded and allowed himself to be taken out of the lab. 


	4. thinking4

Egon awoke first, both to the sun in his face and to the warmth against his body. He moved his hand slightly, feeling bare skin. He received a barely audible moan in reply. That's when he realized he wasn't dreaming. He froze, his eyes flying open. He scanned the surroundings, then the source of warmth beside him.  
  
Janine was sound asleep, curled up next to him, face and hands buried in his still clothed chest. Their legs were tangled and his hand was resting on her thigh. Hastily, he moved his hand as he felt her wake up.  
She moved her legs, stretching. Her eyes opened to see pink. She froze; she didn't remember anything in her room being pink...or this solid.  
  
_Oh God, I have got be dreaming_, she thought sleepily.  
  
Egon smirked, not making a comment. Gently, he tapped her arm before she could snuggle back up and fall asleep again.  
  
"Time to wake up," he told her. He felt her freeze up again, then look up at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Morning."  
  
She looked at him, realization spreading across her face. She pulled back hastily, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Maybe I should call for the harassment charges," he stated dryly.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said, feeling her face flush.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for. We aren't responsible for what we do in our sleep." He stood up, brushing himself off. "We'd better find some breakfast."  
  
Janine sighed and stood up. She knew better, but she didn't dare say anything about it now.

The first being sat back, a smile playing on his face.  
  
**They have passed the first test,** he told the second being. **Now we can begin.** ****  
  
Several days had passed and they were still no closer to finding out where they were than when they first arrived. She wandered by the lake alone, thinking. They'd both decided the second day it was safer with some time apart from each other. Neither had been used to being together for long periods of time, and the telepathy thing wasn't making their time together any easier. It was also agreed that while apart, they would not purpously try to seek each other out by their new "gift".  
  
Janine stood by the lake, looking at the clear blue water. The urge to jump in hit her. Quickly, she glanced around, searching for Egon. She didn't want to seek him out, that would be violating a trust. Throwing up a silent prayer that he wasn't in the area, she stripped off her clothes and jumped in. Egon was searching the jungle for some clue as to where they were. He'd long since given up on the P.K.E. meter. It had told him the place they were in was slightly paranormal, but nothing else. So unless he could rig a proton pack from coconuts he was pretty much helpless here.  
  
Lost in thoughts, he was surprised to find he'd entered a clearing. It was the lake. He bent down to get a drink, when something caught his eye. He glanced up and saw a woman in the lake. He froze, not wanting to startle her, his eyes never leaving her form.  
_Can't be a mermaid_, his mind raced. _They live in the ocean. Nymph? Water spirit? God, she's beautiful.  
_  
He noticed she'd stopped moving and started to turn. That's when he noticed something familiar about her. His eyes widened in shock when he realized who it was. Janine was enjoying the coolness of the water, relaxing, happy she'd finally been able to get a bath. She felt something nudge her mind, but pushed it away. They'd found out some of the animals were telepathic also. The thoughts came back, only this time in words.  
  
_God, she's beautiful_.  
  
The thought startled Janine, and she froze, fearful there was someone else in these woods that finally made him or herself known. She turned around slowly, calling for Egon at the same time. Her thoughts stopped when she saw who was standing on the shore.  
  
Squealing, she dove under the water. When she broke the surface, he was nowhere to be found. 


	5. thinking5

The sight of Janine diving under the water broke the trance. Spinning on his heels, he ran back towards the camp. Once there, he desperately tried to block his mind from Janine. He knew she'd be back at the camp soon, and he planned to be back in control by then. He mentally recited mathematical equations.  
  
_The squared root of 169.23 is... what have I done? The co-sign of the radius of...how could I have just stood there? I reacted like a sixteen year old boy completely lacking control of his hormones_. He sat down on a rock, staring aimlessly towards the woods. _Janine is going to kill me,_ he thought.

**See? Already they are being split apart**, the second being stated proudly. **Your experiment is a failure.  
**  
The first smiled knowingly. **Wait and see.  
**Janine stepped out of the lake, searching for him. She found him back at camp, upset, confused, and his mind full of mathematical equations. Confused, she slipped on her shoes and headed towards camp, picking up some fruit for dinner along the way. The closer she came to camp, the more her head hurt. She finally had to direct her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
She walked into camp, trying to keep her thoughts from Egon. She smiled, holding up fruit.  
  
"I brought dinner," she announced.  
  
He turned, his face a mask of control, his thoughts a jumble of emotion.  
  
"Guess what? I found out the lake is the perfect temperature for a bath," she said. Better to let him believe she had no idea she'd seen him watching her.  
  
He frowned, not quite believing what he was hearing from her.  
  
"Just be careful," she warned. "There's wildlife out there curious about us. One poked it's head out while I was out there. Scared me until I saw what it was."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, smiling wanly.  
  
"An animal," he said, obviously not believing her. She nodded, taking a bite of her fruit.  
  
"I went diving into the water, and when I came back up, there was this thing that looked like a deer," she smiled, sheepishly. "I felt pretty silly."  
He scanned her face looking form some knowledge that he was there and she looked back, the picture of innocence. Finally, he relaxed. "I could use a bath," he admitted.  
She nodded solemnly. He smiled, shaking his head has he walked past. When she felt him reach the limit for free thought, she relaxed, letting her thoughts wander.The second being watched the two struggle between what was obviously an unspoken attraction between both, and the other three friends determined to find out where the other two were. The being smiled. It was time to distract the experiment.Peter was sitting at Janine's desk, slowly falling asleep. They were only taking emergency calls, pushing the less urgent calls back. All their free time was spent trying to find out where Janine and Egon were. It was going on a week and there was still no word. They refused to believe they were dead.  
  
"Peter."  
  
Peter sat up, suddenly awake. The firehouse was gone and Janine was standing before him wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she was abducted. Peter had never been so glad to see anyone in his whole life.  
  
"Peter, help us," she said again.  
  
"Janine!" he stood up, rushing towards her. She stepped back.  
  
"Don't," she said. "If you touch me, I'll disappear."  
  
"Where are you?" he asked desperately.  
She shrugged. "I'm almost ashamed to say it looks like paradise."  
"Paradise," he said dryly. "Are you guys hurt?"  
She shook her head. "No, but I don't know how much longer that will last. There are dangers out here we can't protect ourselves from."  
  
"Describe where you are," Peter said. "Maybe Ray can find out where you are exactly and get you two out of there."  
Janine's face brightened. "Where we are, there are lush garden, exotic fruit, and a waterfall by a lake," she shrugged. "Like I said, paradise." She looked behind her, then back to Peter. "I'm fading. Help us Peter, please."  
  
Peter looked up. He was back in the firehouse. He stood up. Janine had managed to contact him somehow. He had to tell Ray what she told him.The second being smiled. That would motivate the three friends. This experiment would not succeed.Over a week had passed since they were stuck in this place without an escape. Egon sighed, scratching his head absentmindedly. He'd almost forgotten what styling gel was like. He'd finally settled for just raking his hair out of his face, and wishing he could get a hold of a hair band.  
  
At least he didn't have to worry about facial hair. Earlier that week, he'd found a discarded claw sharp and flat enough to use for shaving. He didn't want to know what kind of animal had claws like that, but he was grateful it was lying around...that was until Janine had found out he had it and claimed it as community property.  
  
He sighed. He wasn't used to being this non-active. He was always in the lab back home doing something. He was tired of constantly reciting equations and he was tired of hearing the same songs Janine sang over and over in her head.  
  
He and Janine were starting to get on each others' nerves. The other day, she told him she knew enough calculus to pass any class. He'd snapped back that he knew more trendy songs than he'd ever wanted.  
  
He glanced towards the direction of the lake. Janine had gone there earlier for private time. Ever since that one time at the lake, she now told him when she was going there, which was good -- he didn't want to stumble onto that situation again. Not because he didn't find Janine attractive; far from it. He was very attracted to her. And that was dangerous. They were alone in a paradise, knowing each other's thoughts. He had no idea when they were getting home or even if they were going home.  
  
He recalled the day they arrived here. The four of them had just returned from a bust and he was by his locker, stripping off his jumpsuit, knowing full well Janine was sitting at her desk, watching him. He knew when she watched him; her eyes glazed over slightly, and her face carried that far-away look.  
  
Secretly, it thrilled him to know he was being watched. It never hurt anyone to be admired. He knew Janine felt strongly for him, but in truth, he was scared. He'd never been in a long-term relationship. The few he had ended quickly and abruptly. And usually more painfully for him than his partner.  
  
The slight brush against his mind alerted him that Janine was on her way back. Quickly, he dropped his free thoughts and brought up the barriers he had constructed earlier.  
  
Janine walked into the clearing, glancing briefly at him, then went towards the fire and started drying her hair. Egon frowned. That wasn't like her. She usually made a comment when she came back. Lately it had been about his calculations. He watched her, her back to him while she dried her hair. Something was troubling her.  
  
Janine was drying her hair, her heart pounding. She knew he was watching her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of turning around and looking at him.  
  
Her nerves were frayed. Over a week of fighting her feelings and trying not to think about him. All it was getting her was a short temper. She was tired of hiding her thoughts from him. She was tired of singing stupid songs in her head. She wanted... no, scratch that, needed to daydream. She missed fantasizing about him while he was talking to her. She missed her dreams at night. She missed the off-colored comments she made under her breath.  
  
_I want my life back!_ she thought angrily.  
  
Neither moved. Janine knew she thought that too loudly. It was too clear in her head. She heard the bushed rustle, and turned around.  
  
Egon was gone. 


	6. Thinking6

_I want my life back!_ The thought screamed out in Egon's mind. He froze. Unconsciously, he knew she wasn't blaming him, she was venting. But his conscious mind wasn't having any of it.  
  
He stood up, walking towards the woods. He had to leave before anything else happened.  
  
A moment later, he was deep in the woods, lost in his thoughts and his depression. He didn't hear Janine call out to him, until she touched his shoulder.  
  
"Egon, what's wrong?" she asked, briefly touching his mind. Her shook his head, pushing her touch away.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to be alone."  
  
"It was me, wasn't it?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she continued. "It's my fault. I was feeling sorry for myself and I kinda got out of hand. I apologize."  
  
"Egon shook his head. "No, Janine...it's...well..."  
"No," she interrupted. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of singing these stupid songs in my head. I'm tired of hiding my thoughts. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I don't want to do it anymore," She took a deep breath to calm herself. This had to be done, or she'd go crazy. "I'm going to drop my defenses. I don't know how long we're going to be here or even if we'll get home, but I don't plan on doing this forever."  
  
She patted his shoulder, then turned back towards camp.

"That's it!" Ray exclaimed. Peter and Winston looked up at him.  
"You found it?" Winston asked, as he and Peter got up off the floor to join Ray at the desk. Ray nodded, putting the book down and pointing to a page.  
  
"This. It's a dimension outside the Neitherworld. Type of a paradise for us. It's actually a lab of sorts created by two beings."  
  
He flipped the page. The next showed two beings: one, tall, golden muscular; the other, medium, wiry, dark. Together, they were opposite ends on a spectrum.  
  
"This is Earos," Ray said, Pointing to the golden-haired one. "The other is Everis. They are the two beings in charge of the...experiments done at Pala'lan. "  
  
Peter looked worried. "What kind of experiments?"  
  
Ray looked uncomfortable. "You don't want to know."  
  
Winston misinterpreted the look passed between Ray and Peter.  
  
"We have to get them out. Especially if they're being hurt."  
  
"Believe me, your friends are not being hurt in any way," a voice from the lab door stated. The three men turned to see the dark man from the picture standing there. He smiled over towards Peter.  
  
**I see you've done something with the dream I sent you.  
**  
Peter frowned. "No. Janine came to me asking for help."  
  
The man shook his head. **No. Your Janine is still trapped on Pala'lan. She has no idea if you are still here, or if she will ever return. I sent you the dream.  
**  
Ray looked flabbergasted. "But...why?"  
  
**For years, my colleague and I have conducted many experiments on individuals. This time, however, against my better judgment, he took your friends. We cannot touch them while they are there. This is why I came to you. You have to release your friends.  
**  
Winston frowned. "If you can't touch them, how are they released?"  
  
**The time experiment is for a month. Thirty days of your Earth time. But I fear your friends will not last another week. The bond they have is already at it's limits.  
**  
"Explain," Peter demanded.  
  
**The experiments. They are to test the bond of friendships, relationships. The individuals we place inside have a hidden desire or friendship neither they nor the other person know about. Your friends, they both have an unspoken desire for the other. They choose not to bring it up. If they are left longer on Pala'lan one of two things will happen; they will either break the bond they share, thereby destroying all friendship and otherwise with the other, or they will succumb totally to their bond and when they return, their bond will be stretched and this time break. Either way, a bond will be forever destroyed and I do not wish this to happen.  
**  
The three could only stare.  
  
"You're talking about our Janine and Egon?" Ray asked.  
  
"I didn't know Egon had feelings for anything other than his lab," Peter said. Winston hit his shoulder, then looked at Everis.  
  
"Tell us what we need to do," he said. 


	7. Thinking7

When Egon returned, Janine was asleep next to the fire. He stood there a moment, watching her. He seemed to be doing that quite a bit lately. Hesitantly, he reached out with both his mind and hand, touching her gently. For the first time since they'd arrived, she felt at peace.  
Sighing, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then, he relaxed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Egon woke up to find he and Janine had tangled up again. He rubbed his eyes and looked around bleary, then looked down at Janine. She was pressed up against his body, her legs entangled with his, her arm resting across his waist. She was smiling in her sleep. Gently, he brushed her mind, not surprised by what he saw.  
  
The night before, Janine had told him she wasn't going to hide any longer. He fully expected lewd side comments about him, or at least, some risqué dreams, but when he returned to the camp, he didn't find any of that. When he pulled her into his arms, she sighed and snuggled up against him. During the night, he'd only linked into a dream or two. Nothing like what he'd expected. There was more to Janine than he knew, and he had a feeling he was going to find out what it was. It was intriguing somehow; and that scared him.  
  
When he brushed her mind, Janine stirred slightly. She opened her eyes, feeling Egon brushing her hair from her face.  
  
"Morning," he whispered.  
  
Alertness flooded her eyes, and she tried to pull away, but he pulled her gently back towards him.  
  
"There's still about two hours until morning," he told her. "Go back to sleep."  
Looking into his eyes warily for a moment, she finally laid back down and closed her eyes.  
Egon settled back and watched her until it was time to get up.While Egon was realizing there was more to their red-haired secretary than he thought, the other three Ghostbusters were trying to find out how to create a gateway into Pala'lan. Everis was standing to the side watching the proceedings. He couldn't get involved, but he could give advice.  
  
Ray pulled off the goggles and looked at the gateway. Egon and he had created it years ago, then abandoned the project. Now it was being put to use again.  
  
"Finished," he announced. Peter and Winston peered warily at the gateway.  
  
"Are you sure?" Peter asked.  
  
Ray grinned sheepishly. "I think so."  
  
"Well, only one way to find out," Winston said "Turn it on."  
  
Ray flipped a couple of switches, typed in some figures on the keyboard, and punched a button. Instantly, the portal came to life. When the fog cleared, the picture inside the frame of the gateway showed a lush green paradise. The three men stared in awe. Everis smiled.  
  
**Congratulations gentlemen,** he said. **You've discovered Pala'lan. Now you must find your friends before it's too late.  
**  
"I'll set the opening for three hours," Ray said. "After that, it'll be another twenty four hours before we can open the portal again."  
  
"Then we'll have to find them the first time," Peter said.  
  
**Your packs will only work to break the barrier once you've found your friends,** Everis explained. **They were not put in willingly, therefore cannot leave at will, as you can.  
**  
Winston grabbed a pack and shouldered it. "Let's go. We're wasting our time talking."When Egon neared the camp, he caught a whiff of what smelled like baked fish. His stomach growled. Since they arrived here, their diet had mainly consisted of fruit because they weren't sure which animals were safe to eat, or even catch. While it was good, it wasn't very nourishing and he believed he'd already lost enough weight on this expedition.  
  
Entering the clearing, he found Janine bent over the campfire, her concentration on cooking the fish staked on the fire. His stomach growled again and she looked up, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, embarrassed his stomach had given him away.  
  
"Need help?" he asked. She shook her head, her concentration back on the fish.  
  
"I've got it, thanks. I think there's one finished there," she said, pointing to her left. She looked back up, smiling playfully. "If you're brave enough to try it."  
  
He reached for the large leaf holding the fish. "At this moment, sushi has appeal."  
She wrinkled her nose and turned her attention back to the fish. He sat off to the side of the camp and watched her, his mind racing. Since they woke for the day, Janine had been all business. She left for the lake first, then came back carrying a covered package he now knew was the fish, telling him to go get a bath while she made breakfast.  
  
Last night, when she told him she wasn't going to hide her thoughts anymore, he wasn't sure what to expect. But it definitely wasn't anything he'd received so far. He was nervous. If it was so easy for her to drop her defenses and no longer block her thoughts from him, why couldn't he do it? He didn't have anything to hide from her...did he?"How much longer?"  
  
Ray checked his watch. "An hour and a half."  
  
The three Ghostbusters had entered Pala'lan together and had been searching for half of their time here. So far they hadn't had any luck.  
  
"I don't see why we can't split up," Winston said. "We can cover more space that way."  
Ray shook his head. "You heard what Everis told us. If something happens to one of us and we can't make it out together, there's gonna be trouble and we won't be able to get to you."  
  
"We don't want to lose anyone else in here," Peter added. "Now, let's go this way. Pala'lan's big, but it can't be that big."The first figure watched the crystal, frowning. Something was interfering with the experiment. He stood up, furious. Whoever it was, they were going to feel the wrath of a god."Time's up," Ray said. "We have to get back."  
  
Peter and Winston both looked at him. "What?"  
  
"We can't go yet."  
  
"Guys, we have to," Ray told them. "If we don't get back home, the portal will close and we'll be trapped here."  
  
"We can't leave them yet," Peter said frantically.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow. Peter we have to go!" Ray yelled.  
  
The three ran for the portal. Ray and Winston rushed through, but Peter lingered a moment, searching the woods.  
  
"Peter, hurry!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Egon, Janine!" he yelled. "We'll be back soon! We aren't going to give up until we find you!" Then he stepped though the portal and was gone.Janine was sitting on the ridge overlooking the lake when she heard the voice.  
  
"Egon, Janine! Be back soon!"  
  
Janine stood up, not hearing anything else. Her heart was pounding too hard. She recognized that voice. _Peter!  
_  
She raced down the ledge towards camp, screaming Egon's name, both mentally and out loud. She nearly ran into him when she reached level ground. He was holding the P.K.E. meter.  
  
"Did you hear it?" she barely got out.  
  
He nodded, glancing from the meter only for a second. "This way," he told her.  
  
She followed, trying to keep up with his long strides. She tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. If the voice they'd both heard was Peter's, then that could mean the other three knew where they were.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up yet," he told her, his eyes not leaving the meter. "It could just be a trick."  
  
She frowned at him, then realized she must have been thinking it.  
  
"This way," he said. She followed, until he stopped suddenly. He was string at a patch of trees off in the distance, the meter at his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" she breathed out. "Was it them?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "They were here. There's residual negative P.K. energy here."  
  
Janine stepped past him, her arms outstretched. They were here. And they'd left.  
  
"They wouldn't have left unless necessary," Egon said, responding to her thoughts. "Peter's message stated they'd be back."  
  
"When?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "In an hour? Two? A week?"  
  
Egon looked thoughtful. "If I'm right, Raymond may have found us through the portal. In which case, they will return within twenty-four hours." He frowned. "The problem is, I'm not sure where exactly the portal will open again."  
Wearily, she scanned the area again for any sign.  
  
"What if our time isn't the same as theirs?" she asked, the thought of missing them again running through her head.  
  
"Then I suggest from now on we stick together," he said. "Should Raymond, Peter, and Winston find us, it may be necessary to take a hasty and immediate leave of this area."  
  
Janine looked at him for a long moment, then sighed defeated. "You're right, of course. We'd better get back to camp." She turned away from him and slowly walked back the way they'd came. Her shoulders slumped; it was over.  
  
_He's already gone_, she thought miserably.  
  
From where they were standing a moment ago, Egon looked up from the direction she'd left. He frowned. 


	8. Thinking8

Peter Venkman slammed the lab door angrily. "Dammit! We could've found them," he snapped. "Fifteen more minutes and they could've been here and out of that place!"  
  
"The portal can only stay open for three hours at a time, Peter," Ray explained.  
  
"We don't need to find three of you Pete," Winston added. "Egon and Janine are hard enough to find as it is."  
  
**Your friends are right, Peter Venkman. And already my colleague knows there have been intruders into Pala'lan. He will begin the next step of the experiments. You must find them tomorrow.  
**  
"What's the next part of the experiment?" Ray asked worried.  
  
Everis looked over at him. **You would not like to know.  
**  
Peter grabbed the pack Winston had discarded. "The second these twenty-four hours are up, we go back in and hope it isn't too late."  
  
Winston applauded. "Very dramatic Peter."  
  
Peter nodded, grimacing. "Thanks. Let's get some rest," he said replacing the pack. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Earos stared in astonishment at the crystal. How dare Everis meddle in the experiment! And then to bring mortals into Pala'lan! The demi-god stood up, his astonishment slowly forming into a white hot fury.  
  
Everis may think he could enlist the aid of mortals to take the subjects, but they'd have to survive Pala'lan first.  
  
It was time for the next experiment.Janine woke up, suddenly feeling nervous. Something wasn't right. Without warning, the sky opened up. Janine yelped, jumping up and looking around frantically. Egon wasn't at the camp. Before she could call to him, he raced into the clearing.  
  
"This way!" he yelled, grabbing her hand.  
"What's going on?" she asked, struggling to keep up.  
  
"There was a sudden dramatic decrease in the barometric pressure, then the downpour started."  
  
He led her to a small cave they'd found earlier in their abduction. Both ducked in, soaked to the bone and shivering.  
  
"It's been perfect the entire time here. Why now?" she asked him, trying to ring out her skirt and top.  
  
Egon shrugged, his attention on the weather. "Many countries have a type of tropical rainy season where it's dry for months on end, then suddenly it's raining day and night. This could the climate of this...wherever we are."  
  
One cue, lightning struck a tree close to the cave. The tree exploded, splitting right down the middle and flying everywhere. One piece flew towards the entrance of the cave. Janine screamed.  
  
"Duck!" Egon yelled, grabbing Janine and pulling her down with him as the tree flew into the entrance, embedding itself into the soft rock wall at the back of the cave. As the tree flew past, Janine felt an intense pain cove the right side of her body...only she wasn't hurt. "Egon," she choked, but he didn't respond.  
  
Outside, the storm had stopped as suddenly as it had started. Janine pushed Egon off of her, receiving a pained grunt in response.  
  
She sat up, suddenly worried. "Egon?" she ventured again. No response. Then she noticed his shirt. The entire right side of the back of his shirt was ripped and was changing from a pink to a deep crimson.  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat. He was bleeding bad and she didn't know from where.  
She had no idea what to do. Her mind raced frantically as she tried to pinpoint where the wound started.  
  
_Oh God, what do I do?_ she thought, lightly touching his back. _I don't know what to do.  
_  
_Janine, please clam down and help me up,_ she heard his voice in her head. She looked down at Egon, who was pushing himself up and grimacing painfully. She grabbed his left arm and helped him to his feet.  
  
He grimaced again. "How bad is it?" he managed to get out.  
  
"Pretty bad," she told him. "Your shirt's ruined."  
  
He managed a small smile.  
"Lean against me," she said. "Let's try to get to the lake, maybe wipe some of the blood off."  
  
He nodded, leaning heavily against her.  
  
There were no quirky thoughts, no silent triumphs, no smug grins. There was only one thought: to get to the lake.Ray pushed a button and again the portal came to life, this time revealing a different section of Pala'lan.  
  
**You must find them this time,** Everis told them. **Earos knows you've been there, he knows you're coming again. He will stop at nothing to keep the experiment on schedule.  
**  
There were no remarks this time. The three men stepped into the portal and were gone.After several stops for Egon to catch his breath, they finally reached the lake. She helped him sit down, leaning him carefully against a rock. "I'm going to have to see how bad your back is," she told him. He nodded, his eyes closed in pain.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she started unbuttoning his shirt, careful to both keep her eyes on the task, and to keep her mind empty. On a normal day, this would have been a fantasy. But nothing abut this day, or rather their time here had been normal.  
  
Sliding the shirt off, she peeked at the right side of his back. It was shredded, From the middle of his shoulder blade, to the small of his back was nothing but ripped skin. The back of his arm fared a little better. Only the upper arm was sliced open.  
Tears sprang into her eyes as she struggled to keep a check on her emotions. It didn't work.  
  
"That bad?" he asked. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Not really," she lied, trying to keep a cheerfulness in her voice that she didn't feel. "It'll look better once the blood is wiped off."  
  
He sighed. "Janine, now is not the time to spare my feelings. I felt your terror when you saw my back. I know it's bad."  
  
"It needs to be cleaned," she said, avoiding his statement.  
  
"Use the shirt. It's ruined anyway," he said. "Besides, it isn't like you could use your shirt."  
She smiled at his attempt at a joke and took the shirt over to the lake. Rinsing the blood from the shirt, her thoughts turned to Peter and the other two Ghostbusters. In this place, it seemed twenty-four hours had come and gone. And they still didn't know if time her coincided with time in their world. She didn't know when they guys would return and she knew Egon needed help.  
  
He glanced up as she walked towards him carrying the soaked shirt.  
  
"By my estimations, they should be here soon, if they aren't here already," he said.  
  
Frowning and not understanding for a moment, realization finally dawned on her. "You were prying," she accused, gently dabbing his back.  
  
He hissed in pain. "I wasn't prying, " he said through clenched teeth. "You were projecting."  
  
"I was not," she insisted. He winced as she pushed a little too hard on his back. "Sorry," she said.  
  
"I can understand your concern," he told her. "Even if Ray, Peter, and Winston find us, there's no guarantee we'll be able to return home."  
  
I don't want to think about that," she said. "We have to get home, you need more medical treatment than I can give you here."  
  
She felt him wince again and stopped dabbing  
  
"I'm going to rinse this out," she told him, getting up and walking back towards the lake. 


	9. Thinking9

"Egon!"  
  
"Janine!"  
  
Winston hopped down from the ledge overlooking the lake. He met up with the other two at the base.  
  
"Anything?" he asked. Both men shook their heads.  
  
"How much longer do we have?" Peter asked. Ray checked his watch.  
  
"An hour, fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay, let's check around the lake," Winston suggested. "If they've been here awhile, they've probably set a camp up near there."

Egon shifted uncomfortably, his eyes on Janine. She was truly worried. Unbidden, thoughts of her entered his mind. Since dropping her mental walls, she'd been resigned to the fact that they were trapped here until the powers that be decided to release them. But there was always a small glimmer of hope that they'd be gone the next day. That glimmer of had grown stronger ever since they'd heard Peter's voice the first time. But something else had gone. He couldn't figure out what until this moment.  
  
She cared for him. Ever since she'd dropped her defenses, he'd been living with the fact that she cared deeply about him. Everything they did, and everything that had happened of late was a result of something Janine had done to put them both at ease. Now that was gone. And he didn't like it.  
  
She'd been the strong one, she was the one who'd put her thoughts and emotions on display for that last week or so, knowing how he'd react. And he'd done exactly what she knew he'd do... he'd retreated.  
  
_Big Ghostbuster, scared of anything not ectoplasmic or supernatural._ He thought rather disgusted at himself. If she could do it, it wouldn't kill him to drop his shields...well maybe not all of them.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, he dropped part of his defenses. His mind screamed out to her... mostly because he'd moved the wrong way and scraped his already raw back on the rock he was leaned up against. Janine raced back to him, sopping shirt still in her hands.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked, pulling him away from the rock gently. Already the dried blood had been replaced by new blood seeping down his back.  
  
"Sorry," he bit out. "Not paying attention." He held back a yelp as she applied the cold cloth in his back. Oddly enough, it felt comforting. He relaxed slightly, letting her gently wipe off his back.  
  
She shook her head. "You're hurt too bad not to pay attention to what you're doing. Was what were you thinking about so much more important than not paying attention to your back?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
He smiled to himself. She still cared about him. _You'd probably be surprised if I said I was thinking about you._ he thought. Suddenly, all motion behind him stopped. No movement, no thought... silence. Then he realized what he'd done.  
  
_Oh shit_.  
  
The first thing he felt was the hurt. He knew he'd screwed up somehow. Then came the anger.  
  
"Ow! Janine!"The three Ghostbusters were walking around the lake when Peter stopped. The other two stopped behind him.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Peter asked.  
  
Ray nodded. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"It didn't sound like an actual voice," Winston said. "It sounded like it was in my head."  
  
"But that was definitely Egon's voice," Ray said. "It may have something to do with this dimension."  
  
"If reading each other's thoughts is involved where Janine and Egon are, I think we'd better find them fast," Peter joked. "God only knows what they could be doing by now.""That's hurts! Stop it!"  
  
"Of all the cruel, hurtful, disgusting things...I thought better of you Dr. Spengler."  
  
"That isn't what I meant. Please let go of the arm."  
  
Janine looked down where her hand was gripping his left arm, and let go. He rubbed it gingerly, as she stood up pacing.  
  
"I'd expect something like that from Dr. Venkman or someone else, but not you. I can't believe that you would..."  
  
"Janine, please, listen to me. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't even mean for that to come out..."  
  
"Listen to you? After that? You'll be lucky if I ever listen to a word you have to say ever again after that..."  
  
"Hold on...Janine..." He reached out to her, and winced as a pain shot through his right side. He sat back frustrated. "Oh forget it," he mumbled. "I can't even begin to explain..."  
  
Janine stopped in mid-pace, giving him an odd look. What he couldn't put into words, his unguarded emotions and thought were doing for him. She dropped to her knees in front of him, startling him. He looked up at her.  
  
"Janine..."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were projecting. Do you mean it?"  
  
He looked at her, feeling like a trapped animal. It was do or die. Hesitantly, he nodded.  
  
A wave of emotions washed over him. Most he figured couldn't be coming from him. Three weeks in this dimension did what years of working together couldn't accomplish, ripped open his defenses. Nervously, he reached out with his good hand, gently touching her face. He didn't have to say anything. It was already there. She leaned in closer to him, carefully avoiding his back. Each leaned in, their lips barely touching...  
  
"Janine!"  
  
"Egon!"  
  
_Aarrgghh!_  
The exact thought came from both people. Janine pulled back quickly, looking around.  
  
"That's Peter and Ray," she said, avoiding what almost happened. Egon sat back, visibly shaken and feeling confused.  
  
Janine got up, shouting in her best secretary voice. "Guys! We're over here!"  
  
The sound of bushes being trampled overcame the stillness, then like a vision, the three burst into the clearing. Janine squealed, running up to them and hugging them all in turn.  
"I'm so glad to see you guys. We have to get out of here, Egon's hurt."  
  
Peter glanced over at Egon sitting on the ground, naked from the waist up, then grinned back at the secretary.  
  
"Janine, what have you been doing to him out here?"  
  
She hit him on the arm. "Quit trying to be funny and tell us how to get out of here."  
  
Ray and Winston where already over at their injured friend, looking at his wounds.  
  
"My God, Egon, what happened?"  
  
"A very large tree during a sudden storm," he answered. "Could we please leave before anything else happens?"  
  
Peter went over to Egon and he and Winston helped him up, careful of his injuries. Ray checked the watch.  
  
"There's only about 45 minutes left before the portal closes. We have to get back there before then," he said  
  
"Can we make it?" Janine asked, casting a glance at Egon, who looked pale. Ray nodded.  
  
"There shouldn't be any problem." 


	10. Thinking10

Earos watched the proceedings with a great deal of interest. Aside from the untimely entrance do to a breakthrough, these five people might prove to be interesting...given the right circumstances.  
  
In the shadows, Everis watched his colleague. For the first time since the beginning of time, he was about to challenge the outcome to one of the experiments. And he had no idea how it was going to end.

For the fourth time, Egon collapsed, forcing the others to stop. Janine went to him, dabbing the still-wet shirt on his back. He smiled thankfully at her.  
_Thank you.  
_  
Glancing around quickly to see if the others had heard, she smiled back at him.  
  
_Ray says there's only a little more to go. You can make it._  
  
"Come on Egon, it's only a little further," Winston said. "Don't make me carry you."  
  
"How much longer on time Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"Half an hour," he answered. "Plenty of time."  
  
Apparently Pala'lan didn't think so. The wind suddenly picked up dramatically and began whipping around them. Egon and Janine looked around, they knew what was coming.  
  
"We have to get shelter!" Janine yelled at the three.  
  
"Not a chance!" Winston yelled back. "We have to get to that portal before it closes."  
  
"You don't understand!" she insisted. "The climate is very unpredictable here. This could be the start of some major weather front!"  
  
"No!" Ray yelled over the wind. "It's just Earos trying to stop us from reaching the gateway!"  
  
Winston and Peter helped Egon up. "We have to keep walking." Winston said.Earos watched the five struggle through the winds towards the safety of the gateway despite the female's objections. He knew that her will and loyalty was strong and that it would prevail if she believed her companion would be hurt. He smiled, he knew the exact way to stop them before they reached the gateway.  
  
**No Earos, you shall not.  
**  
The blond demi-god turned to observe his companion in these experiments.  
  
**Why do you object so to this experiment, Everis?** Earos asked. **Why does this one bother you? Could it be that you have developed an affinity for these creatures over the centuries?  
**  
**I warned you before this began that this experiment would even badly,** Everis said approaching the blond man. **We are only here to observe, not to create obstacles. These two subjects would've eventually overcome their differences. Now, you may have destroyed everything that we usually work to achieve.**  
  
**Nonsense,** Earos said, turning back to the globe. **Look at these five specimens Everis. They are perfect for the experiments, they are the triumph of everything we strive to achieve. They're perfect. Would you not love to keep them here and observe how they work together? It would advance out project by millennias.  
**  
**They deserve to reach home and sort out their problems themselves,** Everis insisted. **Which is what they're going to do.**  
  
Earos stood up, his eyes now blazing a shade of red. **I don't think so.****   
  
**  
As quickly as it begun, the winds stopped. Janine looked around, then cast a worried glance back towards Egon. He was holding on, but just barely. She stopped suddenly, causing Peter and Winston to stop before they ran into her.  
  
"What is going on here," she demanded. Ray glanced at his watch.  
  
"Twenty minutes," he said. "Janine, we'll tell you when we get back through the gateway."  
  
"No, you'll tell me now." she insisted. "We need to rest anyway, Egon's barely on his feet."  
  
Ray looked back at Egon, who was barely holding on to Peter and Winston. His eyes were half closed, and his back was bleeding freely again. He looked bad.  
  
"He isn't going to make it much longer," Peter said softly. "We have to get him home."  
  
Janine looked at Egon worriedly, understanding exactly what Peter meant.  
  
_Can you make it?_ she asked him. Eyes still closed, he shook his head slightly.  
  
Peter frowned. "He can't walk anymore."  
Janine looked at Ray. "We have to figure out something else if you want to keep walking."  
  
Ray nodded towards Janine. "Winston, can you carry him the rest of the way?"  
  
Winston nodded, hoisting the blond scientist over his shoulder. Janine winced at the anguished cry that echoed through her mind.  
  
"Let's go," Winston said.  
  
Ray grabbed Janine's hand. "Come on, before they start up again."Above the two demi-gods that worked together observing relationships for longer than the stars have been in existence were at war. And as they fought, Pala'lan began to crumble.Above them, the sky began to fall. The four kept running, avoiding the falling trees, and the explosions rocking the ground around them.  
  
"What is going on?" Janine yelled over the noise.  
  
"The two gods that created this place are at war," Ray yelled back. "Pala'lan's falling apart."  
  
An explosion rocked the ground, cutting off anything she was going to say and pitching them to the ground. Peter and Ray got up and helped Winston to his feet. Egon was still over his shoulder, now unconscious.  
  
Ray looked over his shoulder.  
  
"There it is!" he shouted, pointing towards the trees. In the distance, they could see a faint light.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Peter asked. Ray checked his watch.  
  
"A little under ten minutes," he said.  
  
"We'd better hurry!" Winston said.  
  
The four rushed towards where the light was stationary. On the other side they could just make out parts of the firehouse. Before they could reach the gateway, a bright explosion rocked the area in front of them, blinding them. When the light cleared, standing in front of the portal was a tall, blond, muscular man.  
  
**You will not leave!** he said, his voice rumbling through the trees.  
  
"You must be Earos," Peter said.  
  
**You will not leave Pala'lan, mortals,** Earos told them. **Not when there are so many things to learn yet.  
**  
"We'd love to stay pal, but we have a sick friend and we just have to get back," Peter deadpanned.  
  
**You will not leave,** Earos repeated.  
  
"Get ready with the pack," Ray whispered to Peter.  
  
**Everis was mistaken when he tried to help you,** Earos continued. **But he has learned the error of his ways. There is much to learn from you, and many more experiments to be run.  
**  
With everything that had happened over the past three weeks while they were trapped in Pala'lan, this was the last thing Janine had ever thought of. It was also the final thing she could handle. Eyes blazing with indignity, she stormed towards the demi-god, mindless of his power or the danger to herself.  
  
"An experiment?" she said, her voice slowly raising in octave. "Everything I've been put throughout for the past three weeks, was just an experiment?"  
  
"Now!" Ray yelled and Peter fired. Earos, who, like many other demi-gods, was backing away from a furious Janine,was hit dead on in the chest. He was thrown back, slamming into the portal. The portal hummed loudly, shining brighter. It threw Earos back into the proton stream. The demi-god screamed, then disappeared, in a bright flash of light. Peter shut off the pack.  
  
"Is he gone?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, and I'm not waiting around to find out," Ray said. "We have under a minute to get through this portal."  
  
"Then stand back." Peter charged up the proton pack again and aimed it at the gateway.  
  
"On three, we all go through."  
  
"Three," Ray called, and Peter let loose a stream. The portal brightened again, then exploded as all five jumped through.The first thing Janine remembered was waking up in an ambulance as it raced towards the hospital. A young medic looked at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the medic asked.  
  
"Dizzy," Janine said. "Where are the guys? Where's Egon?"  
  
"Your friends are going to meet you there, and Dr. Spengler is right there," he said, pointing towards the next stretcher where another medic was trying to stop the bleeding. He looked back at Janine. "What happened to you two?"  
  
Janine looked at him, then everything went black again.When she awoke again, she was in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up, but someone put their hand on her arm.  
  
_Egon?_ she thought.  
  
"Hey Winston, she's awake." she heard Ray say. She opened her eyes to see Ray and Winston smiling at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ray asked.  
  
"Did we make it?" she asked.  
  
Winston smiled at her. "Yep, no problem. We got out, then called an ambulance for you and Egon."  
  
"We think you two were more affected because of the extended length of time you spent there." Ray told her.  
  
She lay back looking at both of them. "It was all just an experiment?"  
  
Ray nodded. "Two beings decided to take people and study their reactions if put in stressful circumstances. You and Egon were chosen, although one of the beings didn't like the idea. He came to us and helped us find you."  
  
She frowned. This was all way too confusing to her. "Why?"  
  
Ray shrugged. "Who knows. He didn't go into details."  
  
"Gods don't need reasons." Winston stated dramaticly.  
  
"Ah, Miss Melnitz, I see you're awake," Peter said walking into the room. "I suppose you're going to want tomorrow off because of this. Even though you had almost a three week vacation already."  
  
Janine looked at him. "I would hardly call that a vacation, Dr. Venkman," she stated.  
  
He smiled at her. "I expect you in the office bright and early the day after tomorrow."  
  
She smiled, then a thought passed through her mind. "Where's Egon? Is he okay?"  
  
Peter grinned again. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about him. He's doing fine. Although he won't be doing his share of the work for a long time," He looked at her curiously. "So tell me Miss Melnitz, what really did happen for those three weeks between you two?"  
  
Janine smiled. "Now that would be telling."Janine came back to work after a day of resting, and catching up with everything, plus telling her family that she was fine and nothing weirder than usual was going on. Egon was released from the hospital at the end of the week only after the other three swore that they wouldn't allow him to do anything too strenuous for the next month.  
  
Janine was sitting at her desk finishing up the billing when Ecto pulled in. She glanced up at it, her heart feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest. She hadn't gone to see him, except once, after they'd released her. He'd been sleeping when she walked in. After everything that had happened, she didn't know what to say to him. She knew the guys told him what had happened, and she didn't know what he thought about that or what would happen between them after he found out it was all an experiment.  
  
Ray and Winston were helping him out of the car while Peter was griping about the unfairness of it all.  
  
"Why can't things like this ever happen to me?" he complained. "I could use a month off."  
  
Janine smiled; this was too easy. "Why Dr. Venkman," she drawled. "You'd actually like to be trapped in a paradise with me for almost a month. I'm flattered."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her, then mumbled his way up the stairs. From the corner of her eye, she could see the other three smile. She turned her attention to Egon.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked. He winced a little as he turned the wrong way, then looked up at her.  
  
"Sore."  
  
"You need anything? I could make you some tea."  
  
He stopped slightly, then shook his head. "Not right now, thank you. All I want now is sleep."  
  
"The doctor drugged him up before we left." Ray explained. "It's a wonder he's still awake."  
  
Janine watched them walked towards the stairs, sighing silently. _Looks like things are back to normal._ she thought, returning to her typing. Her fingers froze on the keys.  
  
_Not quite yet. Came the answer in her mind. I estimate you have at least two more days to keep your thoughts clean.  
_  
Janine looked up towards the stairs, surprised. Egon was on the steps, smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
_This could prove to be interesting_. she thought mischievously.  
  
Egon chuckled lightly. Ray and Winston looked at him, then down at Janine who was back to her typing wearing a slight smile on her face. Winston looked over at Ray.  
  
"You get the feeling something's going on that we don't know about?"  
  
Ray looked at him. "I get that all the time here." he said. 


End file.
